


Freckles And Dogs

by sakuatsu_addict247



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuatsu_addict247/pseuds/sakuatsu_addict247
Summary: Sakusa hates germs. Therefore, he hates people. His only friends are Kimori Moyoto, his cousin, Bokuto Kotarou, someone who is also interested in Volleyball, Osamu Miya, half of the Miya Twins, though he has never seen his godforesaken twin but he doesn't really like Osamu so he probably won't like his brother. There is also Tsukshima but Tsukshima actually gives him space so that's why he's his favorite. But, then one day in the college library, he gets a glimps of a fake blonde with hazel sparkiling eyes and for some unexplainable reason, his heart beat just a little bit faster.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey loves:) I'm a huge bokuoi, kurotsuki, and sakuatsu stan. as you can probably tell, I'm a huge rarepair stan but sakuatsu is pretty popular and one of my favorite ships. i do hope you enjoy<3 thank you:)

Sakusa Kiyoomi hates germs more than anything. Perhaps its because of his germaphobia, he thought to himself with a roll of his eyes. So therefore, because he hates germs, he hates people. He has never thought about falling in love. Ever. Though his friend group slowly seemed to be finding someone they liked, which hurt Sakusa more than he liked to admit it because, well he liked them. Kimori was going out with this nice guy called Akagi, he seemed nice enough. Then there was Bokuto, one of the few cheery people Sakusa could put up with. They clicked over Volleyball, but their friendship had somewhat evolved into a better friendship over the years. Sakusa always thought he was going to go back to Akaashi Keiji, thinking he was the only one able to handle, much to his suprise, there was one other able to handle him: Oikawa Toruu. One of the best setters Sakusa had ever met, he also kept his distance when he heard of his phobia, which Sakusa appreciated. Osamu Miya was the one he seemed to like the most/least. He was the chillest but he could also easily be the most annoying. He recently had gotten a boyfriend by the name of Rinatrou Suna. He had heard that he had an annoying ass twin, but never asked for anymore detail. Finally, there was Tsukshima Kei. The only one of his friends he managed to tolerate. Tsukshima was tall and intinmadting and scary as hell. But, he was pretty clean for the most part, which Kiyoomi could appreciate. His plan was to make it through college without falling for anyone, but like everything in Kiyoomi's life, this too failed miserably. 

He was in the library when he first saw him. Kiyoomi was wearing his usual mask and walking around the library, looking for something to read. He had just finished reading out the entire history of global pandemics, don't ask why he read something as scary as that, he wouldn't be able to tell you. But, he looked up at the wrong time. His dark onyx eyes clashed with warm honey brown ones. Obviously dyed blonde hair was prominent as Kiyoomi contiuned to stare a little more than what was socially acceptable. Though, it was clear the other was staring equally as long. A small blush creeping its way up the fake-blonde's face. He liked it. It was cute. But, sadly, as soon as the familiar face had arrived, it had disapeared. The frown on his face, covered by the mask, seemed to settle on his face the rest of the day. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Okay, Sakusa. What's wrong? You're more moody than usual," sighed Tsukishima, bringing the rest of the groups attention to him. Sakusa scowled again at the mention of his problem he had been denying for a long time, by a long time it was just today. Sakusa looked back at his book, about dogs for fucks sakes, when had Sakusa ever liked dogs? (Perhaps it was because of the ridiciously pretty stranger with the annoyingly familar face, but couldn't place his finger on it (a/n: bc he's dumb.)) He had been staring at the same page for over thirty minuetes, the golden retreiver, and his head was filled with the thoughts of the gorgeous stranger. It pissed him off even more because he had promised himself that he would avoid whatever dumbass thing he was spiriling into faster than he could process it.   
"Yeah, we know you're a shurly bitch most of the time but you seem worse than ususal," laughed Bokuto, giving him a shit eating grin, one that he didn't reconize which meant it was a new grin, probably gifted to him by his half-boyfriend. Sakusa sighed, still not answering. His eyes glistening as he stared around the room, meeting eyes with a familiar pair of hazel eyes. His eyes widened and felt his face flush underneath the mask, immeditly forcing his face to look down. Now his entire friend group was looking at him, Osamu looked behind him and burst out laughing.   
"No, I can't be seeing this right."  
Sakusa looked up at him and glared, "Speak, Miya Osamu. I fucking dare you. See what happens to your windpipe."  
Sakusa, despite his apperance, didn't make threats very often. Osamu looked a bit shocked, a smirk resting on his face. Sakusa sighed, knowing there was no way he could get out of this. His friends were the nosey type, besides, Sakusa had never shown even remote interest in the many years that they had known each other.   
"Alright, alright. There was this cute guy in the library-"  
"Did you just?!!?!?!"  
"Cute?!"  
"Little Kiyoomi is growing up!"  
"Shut the hell up! But, yeah. I think it's Samu's twin, sadly. But, it is what it is," sighed Sakusa, hitting his head on the book, "I mean, look! I got a book with dogs in it! Dogs! I've been staring at this page with a golden retriver for like thirty minutes. I promised myself I wouldn't... oh my god,"   
"Poor Sakusa, joining the simp squad," laughed Bokuto, looking at his lock screen for the millionth time that hour.   
Sakusa sighed, "I hate you all, I hope you know that."   
"No you don't," Kimori laughed, "We've been friends for awhile now. If you were gonna ditch us, you would have done so already."   
Sakusa sighed, "Yeah, true. Anyway, Tsukishima, you wanna tell me why I caught you staring at Kuroo Tetsuro in Chemistry today?"  
Tsukishima's face flashed red, and the other's gasped.   
"Oh my god, our little hermits are growing out of their shells!"   
"Sakusa, what the fuck?"  
"You know damn well you can't hide it from them forever, besides, if I'm going down, you're coming down with me," smiled Sakusa, and they all looked like they were gonna cry from happiness right there. 

.   
.  
.  
.  
.

"Kawa! You don't undertand! I've been crushing on him for years!"   
"I'm aware, Tsum-chan. Who do you think has been dealing with you're rants for years?"  
"I will kill you."  
"You shouldn't do that, Tsumu," Kuroo cackles, "Poor 'Kouchan' would throw a fit."  
"Oh shut up, Tetsu-chan," growled Toruu, "I will kick you're kneecaps in. Also, how's it going with that tall first-year?"  
Kuroo sighed, a look of defeat on his face, "I'm not sure. He's just so... so salty. I don't even know if he even feels like I feel, ya know? And he's so good at everything, I have trouble showing off my liminted talents because of that."  
"Tetsu-chan, shut the fuck up, you have lots of talents!"   
Kuroo grinned, ruffling the air of one of his best friends before walking off. Toruu sighed, turning back to Atsumu who was looking into the library, scandalized. Toruu stared in there before peeking in and saw a group, Atsumu's object of affection looking like he was ranting, pointing to a golden retreiver in the book, a scared look in his eyes. Osamu was cracking up, Tsukishima was a blushing mess and Koutarou was staring foundly staring at his phone.   
"Alright, come here, Atsumu."  
"K-kawa?"  
Toruu walked into the room, glaring at the table. They noticed an angry Toruu and flinched back. He looked at Sakusa, Bokuto jumping up, Toruu gave him a soft smile, playing favorites.   
"Sakusa Kiyoomi, this is Miya Atsumu. He wanted to ask you on a date but he's too much of a pussy. Say yes or I will throw you in a garabge can and lock you in there."  
"O-okay."  
"Kawa! No! I wanted him to say yes on his own accord-"  
"I am saying yes on my own accord, but go off I guess."


	2. omi and atsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which atsumu and sakusa are mutally pining but are both painfully oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this! sakuatsu is my comfort ship and its nice to be able to write about it.

Sakusa Kiyoomi wasn't sure if he liked or hated the feeling Atsumu gave him. The butterflies were similar to the stomache bugs he would feel when someone touched him, but now when Atsumu's hand rarely brushed across his fingers, the butteflies flew around like they would never fly again, those moments were so incredibly rare because of the utter selflessness of Atsumu. That was probably suprised Sakusa the most about the fake-blonde. Atsumu was willing to die for his twin brother and his happiness, despite how he constantly said he was better than Osamu, which with each passing second, became more and more true. He saw the glare he sent Suna when they were a little too close and when Suna had hurt Osamu, it wasn't that Osamu didn't love his brother, it was just that Atsumu loved his brother more.   
That much was very obvious.   
"Omi-kun!~"   
Ah, the nickname Atsumu had so lovingly given him. Sakusa loves the nickname when Atsumu calls him it, but despises it when anyone other than Atsumu dares to utter than three letter nickname.   
"Hello, favorite Miya."  
"Wow! I thought I was your favorite, Sakusa!"  
"Osamu, I let Atsu give me a nickname and touch me. Do you really feel like you're my favorite?" thought Sakusa, giving him a glare. Osamu just put his hands up and went back to talking to Suna and Atsumu turned to look at him with bright eyes. Sakusa sighed, but smiled softly at him.  
"Omiiiii??"   
"Hm?"  
"Did you call me Atsu?"   
"Mhm."  
Atsumu smiled, reaching out his hand, hesitating a second before Sakusa grabbed his hand, looking back at his book, eyes tracing the words, chemistry slowly but surely slipping into his brain. He felt the others happy stare on him, he placed their connected hands in his jacket poket, continuing to read his book. Osamu was glaring at him through the corner of his eye, Suna just let out a sigh. He assumed that Osamu was being protective of his older brother, which admittedly he could undersand. Sakusa was never one to be in a relationship or touch anyone but for some reason he had found a reason to keep exisiting for Atsumu, which must bother the hell out of Osamu considering they share the same face.   
However, Atsumu had ranted about Osamu a million times. He had complained about his stupid face, his stupid relationship, his stupid food obbsession and everything else. But, despite Sakusa technically being friends with Osamu, told him his deepest seacrt, one he had not even admitted to his twin himself. It was the fact that Atsumu loved Osamu so much that he would put his happiness about his own, no matter what. Everyone seemed to like Osamu more and why wouldn't they? Osamu has the same face but a much chiller attitude. Atsumu is like Osamu but a shittier personality, in Atsumu's opinon. Sakusa frowned when he admitted this.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Anyway, wanna come over tonight?" asked Osamu once the other group of their half-boyfriends drifted away.   
Sakusa was the first to respond, "Sure."  
Osamu rolled his eyes, "Whatever 'omi'."  
"Don't call me that, Osamu Miya."  
"Hey! Just because your favoritism favors Atsumu-"  
"I will throw out all your food, you dumbass."  
"How come Tsumu gets 'Atsu' or 'Favorite Miya' and I just get 'Dumbass' or 'Osamu Miya'? This isn't fair! I've know you since fuckin high school-"  
"So has Atsumu. He was just too much of a pussy to confront the boy he had a big, fat, gay crush on," laughed Suna, coming back and snaking his arms around Osamu, kissing his neck in an attempt to calm him down, "Everytime I leave you alone, you somehow get into trouble with Sakusa-san."  
"That's because this idiot has never liked ANYONE yet he has the hots for my older twin brother!"  
"Well, how do you think Tsumu feels about his baby brother getting a boyfriend? Have you seen the glares I get? And I'm one of his best friends. He loves you so much, you dolt."  
Sakusa nods, "Stop being a little bitch about it, Osamu. If it really bothers you, I'll back off."   
Osamu sighed, leaning his head in his hands, "That's not it. Atsumu hasn't had the best past with relationships. Even though he's had a weird crush on you since high school, he figured nothing would come out of it, thus he dated other people to get you out of his head."  
"Wait, now that I think about it. Wasn't he that guy who was at the Youth Summer Training Camp that one year?"   
They looked at him with wide eyes, "I-"  
"Oh, that's where I properly met him. I kinda had a crush on him too, though I didn't really know what it meant, honestly. Instead, Kimori just made fun of me and wouldn't tell me what I was feeling."  
"Kimori!"  
"I'm sorry! I just didn't think Atsumu would like my jerk of a cousin back, my god, sue me-"  
"Kimori... I am going to kill you."  
"Sakusa, you spray me with lisoal every day and you've done so since we were kids. It literally doesn't affect me anymore and if it was gonna kill me, I would be dead already."  
"I hate you."   
"No<3"


	3. lastly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lastly, a quick check-in with all the side-ships and sakuatsu being domestic <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! this was one of the first things i wrote on here, about nine days ago. i'm gonna write this and then end it bc uh if i go any longer i'm gonna write angst and sakuatsu is already so angst-filled:( 
> 
> Also, a slight trigger warning! There is a mention of a panic attack! pls, be careful i love you all <3

"I can't believe that Atsumu can deal with you for more than a few minutes," laughed Kimori, "I'm your cousin and you drive me insane!"   
Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, "Sorry I can't really control my phobia, asshole."  
"Omiiiiii!~" called an excited voice. Kiyoomi smiled and opened his arms to allow the shorter boy to jump into his arms. It did not happen very often, usually only when Atsumu was having a bad day or Kiyoomi was not feeling the extent of his phobia. When Atsumu hugged Kiyoomi, he felt relaxed which was very rare, and sometimes when they were alone, he would bury his face into his neck, his breath dancing on the fake blondes' neck, making the other shudder, which is what Kiyoomi may or may not have been aiming for.   
When they eventually let go, Kimori and Osamu (as well as the rest of his friend group) were standing, mouth agape as Kiyoomi kept showing his favoritism.   
"WHAT THE HELL! I have known you for years and I've never gotten anything more than a head pat... with a goddamn broom!" Kimori complained, taking a deep breath as he looked around, "Whatever, I'm happy for those two idiots. Finally figuring their shit out."  
Toruu nodded, "I'm happy for Tsumu, he's always been a good friend and always helped me with my problems and I'm glad his years of pining finally paid off," cuddling into the owl boy he had been in a relationship with for a few months. Koutarou nodded, agreeing with his pretty boyfriend. Koutarou had quieted down a lot since the two started seeing each other, sure he was still excitable on the court and even off the court on occasion, however, he was much less likely to be obnoxious at the wrong times. Toruu had really bad anxiety attacks from time to time, so Koutarou had to work on being able to be calming for his boyfriend because he was perfect in the sense of being able to get rid of Toruu's insecurities which were nailed into his head during high school.   
"Aw, Toruu! I always knew you liked me," whined Atsumu, turning to give his best friend a tight hug, however, their current love interests hugged the two and kept them within their arms reach. Atsumu chuckled and Toruu pouted, however, he also just melted back into the other's chest.   
"Of course I do, Tsumu. You're my best friend!!" Toruu grinned, blowing his closest friend a kiss.   
Tetsuro rolled his eyes, "Toruu, I thought I was your closest friend? Do those study sessions mean nothing to you?"  
Kei glanced at Tetsuro and frowned when he said that, he knew that he studied with other people too, but kinda figured it was their thing. Maybe he had been reading a little too into it. After all, why would someone so kinda like someone as salty as him, especially since he wasn't small, in fact, taller than the other. Well, in terms of muscle build he was definitely the lacking one. He was always pleasantly suprised when Kuroo was able to keep up with his snarky remarks, intelligent insults, and all-around unpleasant personality. So, when he saw Tetsuro, unintentional or not, flirting with someone in their now combined fried group, he felt his confidence go down.   
"Of course you're pretty Toruu. However, I'm into blondes," Tetsuro laughed, winking at the taller male. Despite himself, Kei felt a blush make its way up to his cheeks and the annoyingly familiar rush of butterflies filled his stomach.   
"Aw, Kei, are you blushing cause of little 'ol me?" asked Tetsuro again, leaning over to him, making sure to maintain eye contact. Kei rolled his eyes, covering his blushing face with his hand as he continued to try to read his chemistry book. He heard the older male let out a sigh, so Kei decided to do something way too reckless and reached out to grab his hand under the table, reading his book. He heard a happy, light gasp from the older male, and their fingers were soon intertwined underneath the table. He looked over to Tetsuro and saw the giddy expression on his face and he let a small, happy smile cross his face before going back to reading his book for school, after all the upcoming exam was soon. 

"I hate all of them, Rin. They're insufferable," cried Osamu, "Like, have you ever seen Sakusa that simp-like?! and why for my brother of all people... god, I hate it here."  
"Samu, my love, don't you think you're overreacting in the slightest?" Rintarou asked, tucking his head into the silver-haired male as he was typing away at his essay for culinary school. Osamu sighed and simply shrugged, deciding he didn't want a lecture which was definitely heading his way. Rintarou chuckled at his boyfriend's antics, crawling his way onto his boyfriend's lap and turning around in his lap to face him, Osamu had his usual stoic expression on his face that meant he was actually focusing on his assignment or he was just trying to stop himself from being an uncultured simp. Rintarou linked his arms around his neck and cuddled into the food-loving Miya, which effectively made the other let out a soft sigh, kissing the other on the head. Rintarou grinned, feeling accomplished.   
"Feeling better, Samu?"  
"Mhm, thanks, Rin. I just get worked up way more than I should."  
Rintarou nodded, "It's okay. I think it's kinda hot."  
Osamu let out a deep chuckle, making Rintarou's insides get a little hot, "Of course you find that hot, Rintarou."  
It was very rare that Osamu called Rintarou by his full name, but when he did, Rintarou usually got really hot and bothered, which probably meant Osamu was trying to making him act up, or he was just really dumb.   
Rinatrou dragged him to the bed and started kissing his neck. Osamu sighed, before flipping him over and attacking him with kisses. 

Motoya sighed, cuddling into Michinari's side and taking in his boyfriend's sweet scent. He felt the other short boy shift, looking down at him and raised one eyebrow. Usually, Michinari was loud and tried to fill every silence, but when he was with Motoya, he was almost always dead silent. He liked that he was able to relax enough to show a different side around him, he loved him so so much - but they haven't said that yet. Would they ever? Maybe, maybe not.   
"It's nothing, love. Don't worry," he whispered, trying not to burst the little bit of paradise they had at this moment. He could feel the worried gaze on him but decided to just close his eyes and ignore the outside world. He felt the other pull him closer to his chest and sighed happily. 

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

"Omi-"  
"Atsu, I love talking to you, but I have a test I need to study for. Can it wait?"  
Atsumu pouted, "Can I sit with you while you study, I'm so bored!!"  
Kiyoomi flinched at the mention of touch but the urge to be around his... partner was greater than his disgust for germs. He grabs him, places the blonde on his lap, and goes back to completing the self-made study guide he had made a few days ago. He felt Atsumu close his eyes and lean into his chest, wearing his black hoodie that no longer fit the taller blackette, he looked very cute. Kiyoomi glanced down at the smaller male and wondered how he had gotten so lucky, he wore a soft smile as he kissed his forehead once more before going back to filling in the questions on the self-made study guide. 

Atsumu was so comfortable that it seemed almost illegal. Kiyoomi wasn't paying ultra attention to him, per usual, however, he had allowed the smaller male to sit on his lap, and be near him while he studied, which made the younger boy really happy. See, Kiyoomi didn't let anyone but Atsumu touch him, usually, he had to take a shower or two a day and brush his teeth a few times a day, but Atsumu was more than happy to comply, especially since Kiyoomi didn't like to spray his food with Lysol or something, which would have certainly crossed a line. He could feel Kiyoomi look at him a few times, to which he responded by cuddling deeper into his comfortable chest, wrapping himself within the black hoodie he had been gifted by Kiyoomi. To others, it may not seem like a lot to get a hoodie from their partner, however, from Kiyoomi it meant the world because he had a hard time with that kinda stuff. Atsumu was proud of all the effort he constantly was putting forward. He said that there was a certain thing in germaphobia called a "safe space", wherein that area or with whatever or whoever that thing is... they feel safe and comfortable. Sure, there are some moments were Kiyoomi hesitates, but it is not as often as Atsumu expected. He felt an arm wrap around his waist, as if to sturdy him in his position, he tried not to panic at the touch because he was surprised, but ended up not say anything.   
"Atsu, I know you're asleep," the male said, "But, I just wanted to address how much you mean to me in case you are awake. You're such a bright spot in my life and I can't imagine it without you. Thank you for making my life so much better and for being my safe zone. I adore you. I love you more than anything in this world. Thank you for everything," a soft pair of lips rested on his forehead for a moment before he went back to typing, with one hand as the other one was rested on his waist. Thankfully, Atsumu had his face buried into Kiyoomi's chest beforehand so even if Kiyoomi could feel his hot cheeks, he could not see them. Atsumu mumbled a soft, "I love you too" before actually letting himself drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay!! thank you for reading this short little story, i had a lot of fun writing it, especially all the sakuatsu! i love u all tysm <3

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh! thank you for reading this all the way through!<3 it means a lot ;-;


End file.
